<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Reunion by Beatles_and_Bellarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243056">Love and Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke'>Beatles_and_Bellarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deamus One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 pages on google docs, M/M, oop-, the longest one shot i've written in a long time, whew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh Year is a bit abnormal for Seamus Finnigan.  He has had to deal with a lot from the Carrows, Neville Longbottom wanting to start the DA and of course his own feelings for Dean.  </p><p>Will they ever see each other again?  Will things be left unsaid between them? or will it all come out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deamus One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights were the loneliest.  Nights were for thinking and hoping.  They were for wishing.  And while it was something to occupy the mind, Seamus didn’t think he had it in him to wish anymore.  Dean was still missing, on the run for what was going to be a very long time.  He left Seamus a letter that Seamus kept with him at all times, a last memento from Dean.  </p><p>Every time the radio turned on, Seamus strained his ears to hear anything related to Dean’s whereabouts and each time he didn’t was both a relief and a fresh worry.  Each day was a little easier, but night became far more difficult.  </p><p>Morning came far too quickly, rousing Seamus from his fitfull sleep.  He’d been dreaming of Dean again.  Of their last minute confession before Dean left to go into hiding.  Seamus’s heart twisted as he headed to breakfast.  </p><p>“Good morning, Seamus!”  Neville greeted a little too cheerily, but as Seamus supposed, everyone had to have a way to cope.  </p><p>“Good morning, Nev.  How are you?”  The question sounded hollow even to Seamus.  He didn’t mind small talk before but nowadays with the world as it was, small talk seemed ridiculous.  </p><p>“I’m healing, if that’s what you mean. Just trying to make it.”  Neville had been tortured pretty badly by the Carrows the day before.  His black eye didn’t seem so dark and his scars, while prominent against his pale skin, were fading ever so slightly.   Seamus did his best attempt at a smile.  </p><p>“That’s good, Nev.  I’m glad.”  He said, sincerely. Neville nodded and went off, amicably chattering with Ginny.  </p><p>The DA hadn’t met for a long time and with all the frightening events unfolding outside Hogwarts Castle as well as within its walls, there was rumor it was time to fight once again.  Seamus hoped it wouldn’t come to that but if Dean were here, he’d be more than willing to fight.  The thought brought Seamus some comfort, but not enough to quell his fear.  Neville was looking at him with what Seamus could only interpret as pity.  It’s been harder and harder to hide his feelings from those close to him even if it is important for keeping Dean safe.  </p><p>“We’ll see them again, Shay.”  Neville patted his shoulder. That name ignited a fire inside Seamus.  He couldn’t stand it.  Without even realizing it, he fell silent, prodding his food. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” It came out sharper than Seamus intended.  But his heart ached hearing the nickname.  He was angry Dean wasn’t here, angry with the circumstances.  </p><p>Neville realized what he meant, immediately embarrassed.   “Right, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright.  I’m going to eat the rest later.”  Seamus packed up the rest of his breakfast and headed out the door, unsure where he wanted to go.  The goal was escape.  It seemed that was all Seamus did these days.  Disappearing for extended periods of time had quickly become a way of life for Seamus Finnigan.  Running away from his thoughts, his worry and love for Dean (a weakness that could be exploited), fear and other reasons.  </p><p>He needed out of that room, away from prying eyes treating him like something fragile, someone who could break at any moment.   The walk across the courtyard did wonders for his head.  He wasn’t upset with Neville for saying what he did, but he missed Dean so much and it hurt to hear something so important to their relationship, spoken by someone who wasn’t Dean.  Seamus heard the name in his sleep, especially lately.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, a reboot for his thinking process.  As one of the older students at the school, he knew it was essential for him to protect and model for the younger kids.  The Carrows were awful instructors and even worse role models.  No sooner had Seamus thought this, than he saw one of the Carrows (he could never remember which was which) going after a first year student.  </p><p>“Ah, Finnigan.  C’mere.”  Amycus Carrow, the brother in the duo, caught Seamus’s eye.  Wearily, Seamus walked over to where they were all huddled.  </p><p>“What is it you want?”  Seamus had seen this scenario before and was careful to maintain his distance while making sure the younger students in the Carrows’ grasp were safe.  As he approached the group, he saw a young 2nd year Ravenclaw girl in the fetal position.  Her cries were the most heart-wrenching he’d heard in his entire life.  </p><p>“We need you to practice the Cruciatus Curse.  It appears this brat was walking around the cooridoor without permission.”  Amycus’s eyes shone in the dark of the hallway.  Seamus’s heart picked up speed.  </p><p>“And if I say no?”  His attempt to seem calm under the fear was rewarded, but not for very long.  Amycus’s agility was not something Seamus counted on.  Next he knew he was slammed against the wall, winded.  </p><p>“Well, then we will have to show you both how the Cruciatus Curse will feel.”  Seamus knew the threat was substantiated, but he still stood his ground.  </p><p>“I won’t do it.”  The pain of the curse was so much worse than he could have possibly anticipated.  Seamus didn’t remember blacking out, but when he came to, the child was gone and so were the Carrows.  His guilt followed him up the stairs until he spotted her in the Ravenclaw common room being patched up, shaken but thankfully alive.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neville was the first to greet him when he entered the Common Room later that evening.</p><p>“Blimey, Seamus.  You look-” But a glance from Ginny told him not to finish what he was about to say.</p><p>“We were all worried sick for you, Seamus.  What happened?”  Ginny went to grab a first aid kit and set to work patching him up as he recounted his adventure.  </p><p>“Is she…?” Neville’s eyes glassed over worriedly.  </p><p>“The girl? Yeah she’s fine.  I saw her as I headed back here.  She’s safe.”  </p><p>“Oh thank goodness.”  Ginny breathed.  “And you?”</p><p>“I mean I’m being patched up by the best.  So I think I did alright.”  Ginny tried to shoot him what she hoped was an encouraging smile, which he returned.  </p><p>“We need a place to hide the kids away.  And us since the Carrows aren’t going to just stop coming for us.”  </p><p>“The Room Of Requirement is exactly what that’s for!”  Ginny supplied.  Neville leaped up.  </p><p>“You are absolutely right, Ginny!  We need as many people who can fight as possible.  Seamus, you can help us right?  Do you have your DA Coin?”</p><p>“I never got one, remember?  I came in a tad late.”</p><p>“Ah that’s right.  No matter, we’ll be watching over you so we can use ours while you are healing and then we’ll move everything and everyone out.”  Seamus nodded sleepily, feeling the intended effect of the enchantments Ginny cast to help the healing process.   “You need to rest now.”  </p><p>Seamus didn’t have to be told twice.  He promptly fell into a semi-restful sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shay, wake up.  You need to help the others.  We must start preparing for a fight.”  Dean’s voice sounded angelic, ethereal.  Seamus didn’t want to listen to his words.  But something else awoke him; a sharp pain.  He sat up, breathless.  </p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake.”  Neville appeared at his side.  He looked as though he’d been up all night.  Seamus attempted to sit and look at him, but he couldn’t reach the correct position. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?”  Seamus asked, blearily.</p><p>“About 4 hours, give or take.”  Neville answered.  He seemed very unperturbed by this and instead went about his normal business.  Seamus looked around their dormitory.  The beds were completely made, tapistries and other decorations littered the floors and were folded on the beds.  </p><p>“What’s all this?”  He asked, gesturing around the room.  <br/>“We have to pack everything and live in the Room of Requirement for now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Again, Neville acted like this was always the plan.  Which may have been true since a lot can change in four hours when one is knocked completely unconscious.  “Quickly, get up and just grab what you can.”  </p><p>Seamus did his best to move with speed.  Everything around him seemed slower than normal.  He grabbed what he could carry and followed Neville to the Room of Requirement.  </p><p>Much to his surprise, people were already living down here.  Tents were set up, friends gathered around makeshift campfires, and many students were sleeping or doing homework.  The sight almost made Seamus feel regular again.  As if the craziness of the outside world was barely tangible here.  But upon closer inspection, there were scars.  Visible and at times invisible reminders of what this school year has been like for so much of the student body.   </p><p>Neville had been hard at work in the last few weeks, connecting their resources from outside Hogwarts Castle and finally they had an in and an out.  Aberforth Dumbledore was kind enough to let the students use his restaurant as a meeting place and an entrance.  </p><p> </p><p>Weeks went by with no sign of life coming out of the portrait hole.  The students were restless.  The energy was electric.  Seamus could feel it.  A calming day in May, an eruption like a stadium sounded.  Out of the hole climbed three very familiar figures.</p><p>“ITS HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE.”  The sound was deafening.  Everyone rushed forward to greet them.  No one noticed the other students behind them.  No one that is; except Seamus.  A girl with wispy blonde hair and a tall young man with dark skin crawled out of the hole right behind the trio.  Seamus looked up just in time to make eye contact with Dean.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a resounding bellow heard all the way around the room, Seamus tore through the crowd.  He flung his arms around Dean’s neck, despite being considerably shorter.  </p><p>“DEAN.”  Seamus couldn’t hold back his tears.  </p><p> </p><p>He cried and cried.  “I love you. Always have.”  </p><p>“Shay, I love you too. I’m sorry it took me this long to say it or to accept it as what it was.  I promise you, I won’t leave you.”  </p><p>“You didn’t write to tell me you were okay.  I feared for the worst.  Sleep and me have not been on the best terms. The only source I had of any information about you was Potterwatch. I needed to know.” Seamus kept going on and on.  His ramblings were becoming quite incoherent.  He finally released Dean.  Seamus looked like he wanted to do more than hug, but he knew this wasn’t the time or the place for that.  </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry.  The letter wasn’t satisfactory.  I wanted to tell you everything, but it was too dangerous, Shay.  I lost my wand-”</p><p>“You lost your WAND?”  Seamus’s harsh whisper sounded loud to Dean who was still processing even being back at Hogwarts.  He took Seamus’s hand, giving it a much needed squeeze.  Seamus laced their fingers together.</p><p>“Snatchers. I’ll tell you all about it when we survive this.” Dean promised.  With that, they joined the group again to hear Harry’s plan of action.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>